Talk:Fun-Land
Hell Risen *A portal opens in the sky and the worst villains that the new and old Z-Fighters have faced, pour out of it* Narkaroth Hercule City is mine. Hank '*Appears with Joka* Alright then, claim what you want. First come, first serve. *Chuckles, then goes SSJ and proceeds to rampage Fun Land* ''Six months pass, much of Earth is in ruins, entire cities gone, most of Earth's residents that survived hide now 'Hank '*On a mountain of cars, and rubble, he sits on a throne overlooking the mass mayhem and only grinning* '''Narkaroth -drives his hand into the chest of a human, the person's body disappearing a few seconds later- Hank 'I'm growing bored waiting for them, one more month, if they don't arrive, we send this planet to oblivion. '''Jökä: ' *Appears next to Hank and Narkaroth* Well everyone is having fun. Including me. But onto important matters. *Leans against a destroyed wall, which slowly crumbles* I've been working on a new device, a quite important one. This thing. *Picks up a purple-glowing cube from his pocket* might be able to control the human mind, maybe even it's soul. But more importantly...*The wall crumbles and I raise the cube upwards creating a purple light explosion which immobilizes the wall* I control gravity. '''Narkaroth Their souls? Give it to me. Jökä: 'There's a backdraw. It isn't finished. It can backfire at any moment and suck the users soul in. So don't think it's all good. 'Narkaroth Ha! You think I have a soul? Jökä: '*Points the cube against Narkaroth in a challenging way* Wanna find out? 'Narkaroth Your invention. Why don't you try it? Jökä: '*The cube starts glowing and an aura surrounds it, fizzing and cracking. It soon creates a purple lightning that hits Narkaroth, but to no avail. After a while, it powers down.* Damn. Seems you were right, Mr.Soulless. Well, Imma try it on someone who does have a soul. Perhaps a Saibaman? 'Narkaroth Do as you see fit. Jökä: '*Summons a Saibaman who arrives to them. Jökä then fires the cube, hitting the Saibaman with full effect. It's soul is sucked into the cube, before it creates a deafening explosion* Whoa....Seems it worked. *Puts away cube* 'Hank ...That's nice, should I be interested? Jökä: 'Why not? Oh right, I forgot. * Jökä fires a white lightning which hits Narkaroth* Enjoy the Saibamans soul. In any case, you could use a weapon or two. The question is: '''Are '''you interested? 'Hank Yes... Would I be able to absorb souls with it? Jökä: 'That's what I made it fo--What the...*picks out the cube. It is pulsating brightly and emitts lightning. Jökä places it down, before it seemingly bursts too life* GET AWAY! 'Hank I swear if it's broken... Jökä: '*As quickly as the machine sparked to life, it died again. Jökä picks it up.* Well, I found the thing that broke it. See that thing? We won't be able to use it for a long time. I'll need help. *Walks towards my base* Imma need 4..no, 6 soldiers. Send them to my place! *IT's away* 'Hank ...What? Ugh nevermind Narkaroth I want a quarter of the energy. Hank ...Alright, the clown also gets a quarter, I'll have the rest ---- A few day has passed, and now Jökä has returned. Jökä: 'So now I fixed it. Who wants power? 'Hank We do... Narkaroth We should start with the Cold family. They will be the easiest to subdue. Hank 'Yes... Let's go 'Narkaroth -puts a hand on Hank's shoulder- Hank '*Grabs Joka and uses IT* '& Cooler -standing across from each-other, both in fifth forms- Narkaroth It seems we're interrupting something. Jökä: 'How lovely! 'Hank '... *Goes SSJ3* Found a use for you two, you won't be on the Battlefield though *Grins* 'Cooler Let us save our squabble for later, Brother. Time to prove our strength. Frieza Very well. Jökä: 'I'll have to give my all. Why not spice it up? *Lightning streams down on my body, transforming me into my over-charged form* Who gets who? 'Hank 'I'll get Frieza... *Walks toward him and stops facing him* ...I always give my opponent the first move, go ahead. 'Fireza -hurls a Destructo Disk at Hank- Cooler -teleports in front of Narkaroth and punches- Narkaroth -catches the fist- Remember, just subdue them. We need them alive for their energy. Hank '*Flips over it and fires a Big Bang Attack* '[Frieza] -fires a Deah Beam at it- Cooler -tries to kick Narkaroth- Narkaroth -catches it- It might not even be worth the effort to gather their energy. Hank '*Flys at him, firing ki blasts, then clashes with him, throwing a barrage of kicks and punches* 'Frieza -an afterimage disappears, then Frieza uses You Might Die This time!- Hank 'Damn it 'Fireza -thrashes him around, then elbows him into the ground- *An explosion occurs and Hank is nowhere in sight* Frieza Well, well, brother, it looks like you could use some help. Cooler B-BE QUIET! Hank '*Crashes down on Frieza with tremendous speed, creating a crater and shaking the ground for miles* 'Frieza -lying in the crater- I think I peed a little... Narkaroth Use the cube now, Hank. Hank '... *Stands next to Frieza with the cube* ...Goodbye Frieza *Fires the cube at him* 'Frieza -the red dots fade from his eyes, and his head falls back- Narkaroth Now Cooler. Cooler WAIT! NO! Take my Armored Aquadron instead! Hank 'We'll take them too, but first you... *Fires the cube at Cooler* 'Cooler -red dots fade, then he falls back- Several hours later, the trio are flying to Broly... Narkaorth I have to say, Janemba and Hirudegarn provided a nice ammount of energy. Hank '*Grinning* Yes, and now the Legendary Super Saiyan... This should be fun 'Narkaroth You want to make this fun, you might not want to even go Super Saiyan 2. Hank '*Laughs* Alright, I'll just go Super Saiyan *Goes SSJ* 'Babadi Oh? You two are back? What do you want?